Twisted and Tangled
by ThePurpleCobraIsDepressed
Summary: Hello! This is my first publish story! I hope you enjoy!


Twisted and Tangled.

The sun fades down into the ground, as two females walked into a dense forest near their home.  
The younger one was only 11, carried a bat, and liked to make rude remarks quite often. The other female was 22, wore glasses, and was over six feet tall. She protected the child, even if she sometimes questioned her sanity.  
"So, why are we here again?" The smaller one asks.  
"To pick flowers. That is all." The one with glasses responded.  
"Can't we just do that somewhere else?"  
"The flowers here are very pretty, Vel. Now come along, we shouldn't waste time."  
"Fine, but if something bad happens..."  
The two tread deeper in, eventually coming across a meadow of flowers, ready for picking.  
Vel, the child, decides to just watch in the back, unsure if it was safe to go and pick the flowers. The taller one, named Lucy, heads over to the bed and begins to make a bouquet.  
A minute or so passes by, as the two are ready to head back. But, as they start to walk back, Lucy suddenly screams as she's dragged away by a mysterious force.  
"Lucy?! LUCY!" The child screams as she runs after her, unable to catch up.  
Vel then stops and stares at where Lucy once was, then at the bouquet of flowers she had dropped. She picks them up, and sniffs them carefully. They had a scent unlike no other.  
The child's eyes start to tear up a bit, but are shaked away by her stubbornness.

 _"Damnit... Now's not the time... I have to find her."_ Was what she thought before continuing to run after her lost mother.  
Another few minutes passed before she slowed down, out of breath. Yet, she still called out her name in desperate hopes to hear a reply.  
"Lucy?! Lucy, please speak! Lucy?!"  
Yet, nothing. The child was left alone in the dark, and nothing to guide her out.  
She was lost.  
Now realizing this, she frantically looked for any kind of sign that could help her out of the forest. But, this just drew her further in instead.  
"God... I can't find any-"  
Suddenly, a quiet giggle is heard in the background.  
"...Huh?!"  
Another giggle. This one louder.  
"..W-who's doing that?!"  
The child began to shake, heart starting to race.  
Yet another giggle, this one louder then the last as well.  
"..Show yourself!"  
Her head swinged from side to side, wondering where the sound came from.  
Finally, a voice replied:  
"Don't be afraid child. You're safe here.."  
The voice that spoke was recognizable to Vel, who only whispered:  
"...Lucy?"

"Yes, child."  
Finally, a figure shows up in the shadows of the forest, which Vel turned to look at a few seconds later.  
The child seemed relieved, but weary at the same time.  
"Oh thank God you're ok! I thought you died for a minute there..."  
"No, I'm fine..."  
The figure remained there, standing ominously.  
"...Well, what are you waiting for? Get over here!"  
The figure didn't move, but, something else did. Something from behind the child, who didn't yet notice.  
"...Lucy? Is something wrong?"  
The relief was gone now, as a rising panic replaced it.  
"...Lucy- !"  
Then, something pointy wrapped around her ankles, holding her in place.  
"What the... Lucy?! What's going on?!"  
"Hush child... The less you move, the less painful it will be..."  
Many thoughts raced through Vel's mind at this moment, but, one stood out: _Is this really my mother?_  
The pointy objects, which turned out to be vines, climbed up the child's body, soon reaching to her waist.  
In desperate hopes to escape, she used her right arm, which held the bat, to hit the vines as hard as she could.  
Nothing.  
The vines continued to climb.  
Vel's panic now rung from ear to ear, as she cursed under her breath.  
The figure in the shadows then swayed closer, moonlight exposing its body.  
It looked just like Lucy, but, like the child, vines wrapped around its body, some even piercing into the skin. The eyes of her mother were replaced with flowers, which were identical to the ones that Vel held in her left hand.  
"Lucy, stop damnit!" The child cried out, tears resurfacing.  
"Child, hush."  
After this line, one of the vines stabbed into Vel's skin, causing a shriek to come out.  
That same vine a few seconds later shot through her left eye, blood starting to drip down.  
Vel only could stare at Lucy now, as the vines now held captive of her arms and hands, and were making quick work of her upper body.

A single tear rolled down her right cheek, as she made desperate attempts to make it out alive.  
"Lucy, stop! It hurts! Please!"  
"Shush, child. It's almost over…"  
Vines were now climbing up to her head, as one dug straight for her brain.  
"Please… Let me go…"  
She stated, eye starting to close in defeat.  
More vines pierced through her all around, as tears continued to spill out, although rather slowly.  
"..Lucy...Please…"  
Once the vine reached her brain, Vel closed her eye, accepting her fate.  
Everything grew to black in her eye, until she was left all alone.  
No one to help.  
No one to comfort.  
No one to understand her.  
All.  
Alone.

But, then, light started to grow, as she slowly opened her one functioning eye.  
It was morning, as she could hear the birds giving a soft, comforting tune.  
She couldn't believe she was alive.  
A voice, no, her once mother, spoke closely behind her.  
"See, that wasn't so bad, right?"  
Vel opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
"Oh, I cut off your vocal cord so I wouldn't have to hear you complain. See, aren't I a good mother?"  
The child shook her head frantically, in which the mother responded:  
"No? Oh, you naughty child! I must teach you a lesson!"  
The vines that wrapped around the child started to grow in size, soon covering her up completely.  
Vel tried to scream, yet still nothing.  
The vine that went through her eye suddenly grew a bud, as now the vines started to crush the child.  
She tried to move, do something to escape, but, it did nothing.  
She was being squished more and more from all sides, feeling that any moment she could burst.  
The bud grew to a decent size, as it began to bloom.  
The child couldn't breath at this point, continuing to be squeezed and squished.  
Now, everything started to go dark again, as she felt herself faint.

The mother smiled at the child, now a giant flower, basking in the sunlight.  
"I shall keep you this way for a day. And, once that day is past and you are let free, remember to never show negativity to me again, my dear Vel."  
The scene zooms out, as the two are doomed to stay in this forest for the rest of their life. 


End file.
